Neko's Number Three
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Neko!Kanda/Allen. The science department gives Kanda cat ears and a tail. There's only one way to fix it, and he needs Allen for that.


**This was yet another request. I've been procrastinating because the more pages the story takes up, the more intimidating it is when I decide to type it up. Ha-ha, it's been completed since June 12. **

**Original request: **Allen/Neko!Kanda

One of Komui's crazy experiments gives Kanda kitty ears and tail~! And cat-like behaviour. And the only way to get rid of it is to injest human with Innocence semen three times. 3

(I stole the idea from a non-dgm doujin ...)

Bonus points for Allen having a hair pulling fetish, biting Kanda's kitty ears, and Kanda purring... omfg

Pleaseeeeeeeee do this ;_;

I'll love you forever!

**Oh, the grammar! *cries***

**Disclaimer: I don't (and never will) own -man.**

The day had gone from bad to worse. Lavi had braided his hair as he dozed at breakfast, Komurin III had eaten his soba, forcing him to slice him into a million small pieces, and now, _now_, he was having an argument in the science department about his upcoming mission.

"I can go by myself," Kanda scoffed, looking at the older man with a look of disgust.

"Weellll, since you're not a general, I have to send someone with you," Komui replied in a slightly amused tone.

"I don't need anyone to come with me. They'll just weigh me down," Kanda stated through clenched teeth. It was all he could do to remain remotely calm. That was when Johnny came by, arms full of test tubes.

Of course this already horrible day was going to get worse. Johnny stubbed his toe on a nearby chair that was hidden by all the incomplete paperwork, and toppled onto Kanda. Whatever was in the test tubes, going along with him on his fall.

"Get the hell off me!" Kanda barked, pushing the older man away from him. His jacket was wet with… something. "What the fuck is this?" He demanded as he touched it with his fingertips.

All the color drained from Johnny's face as he realized which vile had spilled onto the angry man.

"Uh, umm, Kanda? That was…" He was cut short as a gasp escaped one of the nearby workers.

"Well, spit it out!" Kanda spat at the man that was still seated on the floor.

Johnny looked at the floor, avoiding his glare, "Someone give him a mirror…" He trailed off, to scared to properly tell the samurai what had been spilled on him.

Komui shuffled around in his desk drawer before producing a small cracked mirror. Kanda looked over his face, not noticing anything different about himself. From across the room, he saw Reever motion for him to lift it higher. He did, and a look of horror- no rage, covered his usually emotionless face.

Hurriedly, as many of the science department employees as possible, made their way to the door to go to the Cafeteria claiming it was time for a break. Kanda knew they were just leaving to avoid laughing in front of the homicidal man.

"If you tell anyone, you'll find Mugen pressed to your throats in your sleep!" He yelled before they were out of his hearing range.

Kanda lifted the mirror once again to show his problem. He felt the anger overtake him once again.

"Kanda," Johnny began, "Relax. Alright? You might not want to know it, but these are only half the effects. Soon you're going to start… acting like a cat soon." Johnny whispered the last part, for fear of his life being taken any second.

Kanda's eye twitched, "The solution?" He asked in calm, yet rage filled voice.

"We… well we were still developing that, so we don't really know yet… give us a few hours and we'll know. But for now, I suggest you-!" He was interrupted by Kanda bolting out the door. He smelled something…

"Yuu-chan! Why're you running so fast?" Lavi tried to ask as Kanda rushed past him.

'There,' Kanda thought as he entered the cafeteria. Sitting in his usual corner with enough food to feed an army, was Moyashi. The smell strengthened as he walked closer to the source of the sweet scent. He sniffed the air, it smelt delicious. Drool worthy even. He bent over the stack of plates sniffing curiously at each of the unfamiliar foods. 'This one!' He gently slid his tongue over the empty plate. The taste was still there. It was so intoxicating! Kanda's cheeks flushed. It was-

"Oi, BaKanda! What're you doing?" The Moyashi asked from around the large stack of plates, after finishing the last of his food.

Kanda felt his face heat up more as he realized just what he was doing.

"BaKanda?" The scent was coming from the damn Moyashi. "Why do you have cat ears? And a… tail?" Unable to control himself, Kanda got on his knees and leaned forward to capture the other boy's lips. So many flavors…

"Mph! Kanda, what're you-?!" Kanda had pulled himself away and was already out the door heading for the science department.

**.XxX.**

Kanda lay curled up on the couch near Komui's desk, waiting for the science department to come up with a solution.

"Umm, Kanda?" Komui asked as he gently nudged the sleeping figure. The neko boy squirmed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the backs of his palms. "We figured it out."

Kanda looked up towards the men hovering around him, "Well it's going to be hard to without having you kill us, so we're going to tell you and leave. Got it?" Kanda nodded, confused. "You need to ingest semen three times from an exorcist." With that, the few science department workers that were still in the room left.

**.XxX.**

Allen sat; staring in stunned silence after Kanda had left. What had just happened? He'd been eating his dinner and when he finished, he looked up to see a pair of cat ears the same color as Kanda's hair hiding behind the mountain of empty plates, along with a matching tail. Then the older boy had leaned forward, completely lacking of his usual gracefulness, and slammed his hips into his own, licking them desperately, trying to get into his mouth and taste more of it. Then, Kanda had pulled away just as fast as he had come onto him. He left Allen wanting more. Why had he suddenly kissed him? Why had he had cat ears and a tail? Instead of thinking logically, like Allen always did, he let his mind drift. Was he… had he… Kanda… Was Kanda trying to seduce Allen?! He brushed furiously at the idea before shooing it from his mind. But there was no other reason for cat ears and a tail. They must have been something… kinky that Kanda was into. Allen resumed his previous position of lounging like he always did after eating his large meals, this time with a smirk planted on his perfectly innocent face.

**.XxX.**

Kanda's jaw dropped slightly at what he had just heard. Where they serious? Had he heard right? Surely there had to be another way out of this. The whole concept of that being the solution was just stupid anyway. And before he could protest, or ask questions, he was alone like Komui had said. Kanda let out a groan of disgust as he lay back down. How could he, of all people, accomplish that? Who would he use to do it? He was going to kill the whole science department for this.

**.XxX.**

"Ngh," Kanda groaned as he woke up for the second time. He was hungry; he hadn't eaten since the night before thanks to that stupid robot, and who knew what time it was now. He let out another low groan as he got onto his feet and stretched. He clumsily walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Lavi, with his hand held up, ready to knock. He smirked at Kanda. That damn evil smirk! He should have known Lavi wouldn't do any good! He pushed them both back and into the room, and Kanda's eyes snapped to the door when he heard the distinctive sound of the lock being put in its place.

"Komui filled me in," The smirk continued to grow, "And I'm more then willing to help." One down, two to go.

**.XxX.**

For the second time, Kanda stood at the door ready to go eat. He opened it- no one. Good. By now, the corridors were probably empty. How would he be able to get food from the cafeteria? It was his only goal, the only thing he could focus on as the salty flavor in his mouth persisted in annoying him. It was disgusting. He walked into the cafeteria, again, this time the Moyashi and his mountain of plates weren't there. To Kanda's pleasure, he was alone.

But Jerry wasn't there either. "Shit," He breathed. His ears perked up a bit when he smelled another delicious scent that was keen on hiding from him. He walked shamelessly back through the corridors until he came to the chef's entrance. He opened the fridge, sniffing for whatever had caught his attention. He reached it, producing a a small bottle of milk. He drank greedily, knowing he wouldn't be able to cook anything unless he wanted to get caught.

When the bottle was empty, he frowned and placed it in the garbage. He turned-

And there he stood. Moyashi. Wearing his gray vest and tight exorcist pants. Kanda tried to fight the blush that was slowly making its way to his cheeks, but it made it all the worse.

"Kan-da," He whispered in a seductive tone, "What're you doing here? It's past your bedtime…" He trailed off, padding barefoot across the tile floor. He peeked into the garbage can that Kanda was near and sent Kanda a sly smile as he continued to inch his way over to him. "Is my little kitty hungry?" He now stood in front of Kanda, "I could help with that…" He dragged a finger up the older boy's chest and over his face until they rested on his temporary cat ears. "Yuu, you look just like a kitty too…" He fingered the ear mercilessly, earning a gasp and slight purr from its owner. "You sound like a cat too. A hot and bothered, wanton cat." He hissed into the other's ear. That was it. Kanda felt his pants tighten. Allen would be the second. He guided his lips onto the smaller boys, starting what he knew could only end one way.

Allen's fingers tangled into Kanda's as they continued their breathtaking kiss. Kanda grabbed fistfuls of the Moyashi's shirt and dragged him to his room. Face still flushed, Kanda threw the boy onto his bed. Instead of meeting the boy's still parted lips, Kanda let his mouth and hands venture lower. He slid a hand under Allen's shirt and let it gracefully slide up the pale skin until it met a pert nipple. Kanda gently squeezed it as his tongue worked the curve of his naval. The boy let out a moan. Allen forced himself onto his knees to kiss Kanda and, once again, play with his kitty appendages. Kanda nibbled at the salty skin he had exposed and Allen gasped again.

Kanda fumbled clumsily with the buttons on the younger boy's pants. He was lightheaded. He needed to finish this soon. He needed to get back to normal so he could kill Lavi, Allen and the whole science department. When the damn buttons were finally unclasped, Allen let out a light chuckle.

"Awfully forward aren't you, Kanda? The boy asked as Kanda laced his fingers through the waistbands of both articles at once. He gave the boy a halfhearted glare, and then pulled them down, completely exposing the blushing Moyashi to him, along with his rock hard erection. "Kanda? Do you really think you can top when you're like that?" Allen was only half joking. Kanda growled before enveloping Allen's erection. "Hah! Kanda! Mm… that's goood." Allen breathed between pants.

Kanda knew Allen was very much a virgin, therefore he wouldn't last long. He was already trembling as he awkwardly bucked his hips, wanting more of the pleasure. "Kanda…" He hissed through clenched teeth. He swirled his tongue furiously around the head, lapping up whatever precum may have been there. Wait, did that much count? He pulled back to think as Allen squirmed.

"Kanda, why'd you stop?" Had it been enough to count for the second ingestion? Allen continued examining Kanda, "Did I do something wrong?" Kanda shook his head before placing his lips over Allen's neglected erection once again. He would just have to see if it counted by sucking him off. As he was engulfed, Allen let himself fall back into the bed, as Kanda eagerly followed. Kanda only allowed half of the boy's length into his mouth, running his fingers down the part that his house didn't and gently kneading the sacks.

"H-hah! Kanda!" He had begun bobbing his head up and down, violently swirling his tongue around the tip and roughly over the slit. Kanda felt the boy's hips and thighs trembling and he knew he was Cumming. "Ngh! Mph! Kanda… I'm… ngh!" Kanda felt hot, bitter liquid erupt from the boy and flow into his mouth. He wanted nothing more then to spit it out. He raised a hand to check on his ears. They were still there. Of course they were…

He sighed, and then he was on his back, under the Moyashi. "Moyashi, what're you doing?!" The boy was stripping him of whatever his slim fingers could get a hold of.

"Well, stripping you obviously." He smirked that evil smirk and lowered his lips to Kanda's toned stomach, where he lay open mouthed kisses up to his nipples. He nibbled at one while his other hand went further south to unfasten Kanda's belt and the buttons holding the pants up. Allen finally raised his head from the abused nipple to gauge Kanda's reaction. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes half-closed and glazed over with pleasure, and a bit of drool leaking out the left side of his lip and down his cheek. Allen smirked at his own work. He reached over to the discarded pants and removed the small bottle of lube he had brought along. Once he had it, he reached behind himself to begin pulling out the plug he'd been wearing for the occasion. He'd been expecting a disoriented Kanda who couldn't top. He'd been waiting for the chance of Kanda fucking him, and with what Lavi had told him, now was the perfect opportunity.

He slowly, oh so slowly, removed the plug from his body, wincing at the pain. Kanda's eyes were unfocused and looking around the room. "Moyashi…?" He breathed as he attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down by the younger boy.

The plug was finally out. "Kanda, will you at least put the lube on me yourself?" Allen asked, desperately wanting to feel the swordsman's fingers work him. Kanda lazily looked to the bottle in Allen's hand before grabbing it and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He ran the hand up and down his own length before gently prodding a finger at Allen's already stretched entrance.

"Lay down," Allen looked at him before he mounted the other male.

"But Kanda, I'm gonna do all the work."

"No," He shook his head, "Get on your back. You're taking…" He couldn't think straight anymore. He impatiently sat up and flipped Allen over, spreading his legs in the process. He put himself at his entrance… His vision was cloudy. He thrust in and the Moyashi's back arched. Kanda chuckled; he looked just like a girl, and then let his face fall to his chest to lick up the tiny beads of sweat that had appeared.

"Kan-da!" Allen gasped as he tangled his fingers into Kanda's long hair. "Ahh! Kanda! Harder!" He had just brushed his prostate and Allen yanked on the hair in his palms as hard as he could. Kanda pulled his hips back, and then slammed them back into the boy. "Hah!" The boy's breaths were coming in rasps. He wouldn't last much longer. Each time Allen pulled his hair, Kanda would go harder or faster until his muscles tightened around him and they both released. Kanda gazed at where their bodies were still connected. That was when he noticed the cum that was currently covering the boy's stomach. He lowered his head and began licking up the copious amounts of cum. Allen let out another moan as he felt Kanda's tongue slide over the sensitive skin.

Once it was all gone, Kanda rolled off the boy and curled up next to him, enveloping himself in the nearby warmth.

While Kanda slept, Allen played with his ears. He discovered that by petting them long enough, Kanda would let out an occasional purr. And if he ran his fingers up his spine, he would arch and purr. It was strangely erotic. So erotic that even after his session with Kanda, he got hard again. How was there still enough testosterone left in him?! He wondered as he blushed and rolled over, pulling the covers to his chin before falling asleep.

When Kanda woke the following morning, he was being rubbed. He tried to squirm away from whoever it was, but found it too difficult as he was so warm and comfortable. He looked up and saw that Allen was the source of the warmth. He was also rubbing his ears. After a minute of the torture, he let a small purr past his lips, unable to control it any longer.

'Damn,' Kanda thought, 'the ears are still there.' He later found himself inching closer to the warmth and touch, unable to resist. He lazily wrapped an arm around the other's waist and realized he was hard. His cheeks flushed and he began to retreat when a hand closed around his wrist.

"Kanda… I'm sorry, but you were just so cute when you were sleeping. Especially with those little purrs you were making all night long." Kanda squirmed, "It's really a shame that you still have those pesky ears thought, isn't it? I would gladly help you get rid of them for good, I mean, if you'd like." Allen was smirking as Kanda weakly nodded and pulled the sheets back to reveal Allen's renewed erection.

**.XxX.**

Twenty seven minutes later, Kanda found himself watching as the Moyashi limp out of his room. His ears and tail were slowly and painfully retreating. All his pride had been shot to hell overnight. He sighed and buried his face underneath his pillow. His mouth tastes horrible and he was still hungry, considering he'd never gotten to eat. He quickly dressed, knowing nobody would be in the baths this early in the morning. After he stripped, he looked over himself in the mirror.

His hair was a mess, no doubt from Allen pulling it, there were hickeys on his thighs and chest, which he didn't know as to how he acquired them, and the places where the cat appendages were, were swollen and throbbing. To be blunt, Kanda Yuu looked like shit.

He stepped into the hot water of the baths, and sank into the soothing water. The first thing he would do would be killing Komui and Johnny.

**.XxX.**

"Oi!" Kanda yelled as he entered the science department. All the people working there's heads instantly snapped to attention. Their jaws dropped upon realization of who it was and that he no longer had cat ears and a tail. Most of them started slowly inching towards the door.

"Kanda, I didn't expect you to be back to normal so fast! How are you-?!" Komui was violently lifted by his collar.

"You all did that on purpose, didn't you?"

I don't know what you're talking about why would we do that on purpose? Johnny tripped, it was an accident!" Kanda threw him to the floor as he eagerly unsheathed Mugen.

"Sure, just an accident."

**-End-**

Well another request done. I'm still listening to Japanese radio stations~ epic~.

Anyways, since I'm switching houses for two weeks I can't really post a whole lot. No staying up until 4 in the morning to type. Outrageous! I know, right? And besides, if I was going to type on that computer, one: the keyboard sucks. The keys are all spaced like you're from another planet because it's a wireless one or whatever, and two: If someone walked behind me (the place the computers in is attached to the kitchen) they would see this.

Well I guess I'll just be getting ready to type fics for two weeks.

Until then,

-Bloodi

Reviews are still love.


End file.
